


Even in the color wheel, We're always next to each other.

by tooby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Short Story, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooby/pseuds/tooby
Summary: "Will you always stay by my side forever?"My eyes soften at the mere sight of my boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma, kneeling down onto one knee and holding out a little black box. Which had a fuzzy case, mind you. His soft, lavender eyes were targeted straight towards my royal blue eyes."Only if you will."____________________just a compilation of my oumashiro fics, cuz i love them so much :)!!
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. It's not polite to talk during a test. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This compilation will have many types of POV's. Such as 1st person, like this fic, or 3rd person, which will come in time. Just trying to practice my writing some, so if these are mixed up,,, its not a full story dont worry lmao its a oneshot compilation.
> 
> || Shirogane receives a note during a test from a peculiar boy. She doesn't dwell on this boy, but he certainly dwells on her. ||

Squeaking could be heard throughout the somewhat silent classroom.

I, of course, didn’t notice it. I was far too engrossed into my test, which involved me to simply fill in circles with letters on them. 

Crazy, but that’s just how highschool is.

I could feel my glasses slide off of my face a little, so I took a moment to push them back up.

Feeling something kicking my ankle, My focused mind takes a second or two to register the action. I glance over at the person who was responsible for kicking me and give them a stern look.

Their face was blank for a moment, but when they noticed that I was looking at them, their expression turned into a goofy smile. My blue eyes wander slightly down to their hand, which was holding out a terribly folded piece of paper, and a regular purple pencil.

Confused, I stared at them for a moment. Why are they giving me a pencil and a note..? Especially in the middle of a test? Well, I’ve known this kid to be pretty peculiar at any given moment so I don’t dwell on it too hard. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the boy mouthing ‘take it’ with a blank smile on his face. Narrowing my eyes, I took the pencil and the note, mouthing back; ‘We’re taking a test.’

He just gave a closed eye smile and shrugged, turning back to his test without another word.  
My lip curls in annoyance, noting that It’ll take me a couple of moments to get focused on the test again. Thankful I sit in the back, I start to unfold the note as curiosity got the better of me.

My mouth parted a bit in surprise. The small paper has letters, Most likely the answers, written in order from top to bottom.  
I whipped my head over to the boy with a bewildered expression, trying to understand why he just gave me the answers if he hasn’t even finished his own test yet. But the purple-haired boy was staring down at his test, completely ignoring everything around him.

I Looked back at the sheet of paper, scanning it for any other clues. I notice small text that I can barely read written at the bottom;

Mechanical pencils are annoying. Plus, u literally only got number 8 right on your sheet. What are u, stupid??

Feeling a knot form in my stomach, I sigh and re-fill all of the answers according to his sheet. Am I that stupid, or is he tricking me? I mean… Like before, there’s no telling with this kid.

The bell rings, telling everyone to get up and turn their tests in. After I pack up and swing my bag around my shoulder, about to head out after I placed the sheet on the teacher’s desk, I feel a hand poking at me. Almost teasingly.

Turning around, I spot the kid who have me that note during class. I was silent, until he spoke up.

“You’re really pretty.”

I sputter.

“W-W… Huh?!” I gawked, stepping back from the kid in a flustered state. What the heck?! First he passes me answers to a test without even finishing his own work, and now he calls me pretty?  
I think this is a new form of bullying.

“That was a lie!” The boy laughed, locking his arms behind his head. “Whoops. That just slipped out. Pardon me, miss.”

And now he’s got the tone of a classic nerd. Basically, he’s mocking me. I decide to play along, I don’t get many chances to humor myself in school. “Don’t you have better things to do than talk to someone as plain as me, sir?” I smirk, as he returns the gesture.

“Nee-hee-hee! What, you mean like make the principal bow down before me so I can rule this school!” He gives me one of his goofy smiles.

My amused smirk turns into more of a concerned look. “... What?”

The boy laughed again. “That was also a lie! I can do much worse.” He winked at me.

I blink a couple of times. I’m so confused right now. Why is this happening? To me, especially? Wh-- Oh, his hand is extended to me. Does he want me to shake it? He-- He wants me to shake it. 

With confused thoughts still pounding into my skull, I reach my hand out to his and shake it. 

Spclk!  
A moment of silence passed between us. He looked at me funny, as if saying; Really?

It took me a couple of moments to realize the weird feeling on his hand. I calmly take back my hand, wiping them together with the Germ-X that he jokingly placed on his hand the moment before we shook hands.  
Well, at least my hands are germ free as of right now. At least I don’t feel a surge of embarrassment spike through my poor little heart.

I heard him laugh again, but I couldn’t care less. This kid is already making me more tired than I already was.

“Wow!” He giggled. “You’re dumb and cute?! What a score for me!”

Recognizing the obvious teasing (Thanks, Miu), I decided to tease a bit back. “I wouldn’t say someone as plain as me is dumb.. If you’re going to call me names, then you should check your level of intelligence first.” I chuckled, resting my hand on my cheek.

The purple-haired boy blinked, taking a few moments to figure out what I meant. Looking at his hand, his eyes widen a bit in surprise. The note he gave me, stuck to his hand by the Germ-X in a neatly folded fashion. His expression did not change; it was blank as he opened it.  
But I swore I could see a glimpse of a smile curling at the corners of his lips as he read my message.

“T-Then,” I awkwardly coughed, no longer in the mood for the sudden burst of confidence and smugness. I slang my bag more over my shoulder, since it seemed to be falling off during our conversation. “I have to go. My friend invited me to her club so we could collab on some ideas..” Honestly, I just want to hang out with my best friend Miu. Conversing with someone that’s not her makes me extremely uncomfortable… But strangely, I feel calm talking to this kid. Even if he’s kind of annoying, short and rude..

The short boy nodded and pocketed our note, looking at me with his seemingly blank expression. I waved goodbye as I walked past him, but he showed no signs of interest after I spoke.

I dunno why he suddenly shut down like that after I gave him the note.. All I wrote was my number so that we could talk again.


	2. Cats have 9 lives, dummy. (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue-hair girl and Kokichi Ouma finally get a proper interaction. Iruma approaches Ouma and drags him to a club meeting; where he instantly feels out of place with the girl right on the other side of the table.
> 
> warning: language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back after 4000000 years! this time with a longer and kinda badder chapter

My fingers tap against my cheek as I stare at a certain blue-haired girl I had my eyes on for a while now.

Sitting alone at a lunch table, sketching something out; probably ideas for a new cosplay, I assume.

Well… She wasn’t sitting _alone._ She was with Iruma, who was talking basically to herself since the girl wasn’t listening.

Who could blame her? That’s _Iruma_ , after all. Iruma sucks. In more ways than one.

“You okay, Kookie?”

Ah. I shouldn’t be surprised, but I am. 

That was Rantaro Amami, basically my soul-brother. I’ve known him ever since middle school, but we became close friends at the start of high school. I dunno why he calls me Kookie, but I bet it’s most likely because he wants to tease me. Well, it--

It works.

That’s what’s so scary about him. He knows how to push my buttons.

“Yeahh, I’m just internally monologuing.” I pout, putting my head on the table and outstretching my arms, like a cat.

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “Internally monologuing?” He repeated. “Are you _internally monologuing_ about that blue-haired girl right-” He pointed a finger to the blue-haired girl a fair distance away from us, “- over there?”

I looked up at him, frowning. He didn’t seem to take the hint, and instead gave me this knowing, amusing smirk. God, I _hate_ that smirk. It just shows that he knows something and I don’t! What could he know?! What?!

Rantaro, after a few agonizing minutes of me loathing that smile, looked away from me. I did the same. “How’s the thing with you and Saihara going?”

I don’t respond. He _knows_ how sensitive I am about the thing with Saihara. Why would he ask?

“Ah… Guess that's a ‘ _I’m still sensitive about the Saihara thing_ …’” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

I glare at him, but I don’t mean any ill intentions. Even if he _does_ know everything, I can’t be mad at him for being curious over something that I literally _never_ talk about with anyone. A few seconds later, I pop up with an energized, goofy smile. 

“Silly Rantaro-Chan!~ I would _neever_ have a thing with a _stone-cold, rotten, cow-like bitch._ ” I hissed.

Rantaro looked taken aback. “... That’s a little harsh.”

I rest my hand on my cheek, propping my elbow on the table, and giving Rantaro one of my many bored expressions. “I’m not lying,” I grumbled.

Well, I’m not lying. But I am. But I’m also not. But I really, _reeeeally_ am. Or--

The bell rung. Wow, did the bell really have to ruin my moment of truth? I mean, to be fair, the bell saved _you,_ since I would’ve gone on and on and on and on and o--

“By the way, I know the girl you keep staring at.” Rantaro pouted his lips, looking away with much exaggeration. 

My curiosity was peaked. 

“Rantaro-Chan knows girls?” I unknowingly smile. “Wooow, tell me who it is! I can’t believe that my big brother already has a girlfrieeend!~” My eyes sparkle. 

Rantaro laughed awkwardly. “Ah-- It’s not like that..” He chuckled, standing up and guiding me to follow. We were the only ones in the lunchroom, so if anyone was spying on us, they’d hear us loud and clear.

“We’ve just been childhood friends. Our parents dated for a while, but then broke up, and now we’re left with just each othe-- Are you writing this down?”

I look up from my tiny notepad. I give him a big grin and slowly close my notepad, sliding it back into my pocket. “.. No.”

“That’s an obvious lie.”

“Ya got me!” I giggle, spreading my arms out. “Neehehe.. I was writing stuff down so I can blackmail you at any given moment!”

Rantaro sighed. “You already knew this..”

“Just needed to refresh my memory, bro!”

Rantaro flushed at the word _bro_. “Ahaha.. Anyways, Our parents dated then broke up, right? So we aren’t really all that close.. But I do walk her to school occasionally. I heard that her parents are always out on a cruise or something, since whenever I come over its always her that answers the door and the home phone. Poor girl, she’s all alone. You’ll take care of her, will you, Kookie?”

I blink. What was that? “What?”

“.. Uh, sorry.” Rantaro averted his gaze. “That just slipped out. I shouldn’t have said so much about her, but I can’t _not_ tell you anything-”

“No, not those parts. _I’ll take care of her_? I don’t even know her name!” What the heck does he mean by that? He doesn’t expect me to baby this girl, does he? Is he trying to hook me up with her or something?”

“Oh, would you look at that.” Rantaro stopped at his classroom door. “I’m kind of late, but I made it. Looks like I have to go.”

I growl. “You didn’t answer my questio--”

“See you next period, Kookie.” Rantaro waved me goodbye and headed into his classroom. I didn’t hear his teacher scold him, probably because she guessed he was doing something important. He _is_ on the honor roll and is one of the best students in the school, after all. He also has track after school sometimes.

I pout my lips and crossed my arms, walking to my next period in a sour mood.

\--

Class wasn’t that fun. Well, not until a particular event happened. Yknow, _that_ event.

What? You’re making me tell you? Boo, that makes the mystery boring! Well, I guess it isn’t a mystery if you have no clues or hints whatsoever about it other than the title and notes…

Grabbing my bag and saying goodbye to my classmates (note; none of them acknowledged it), I headed towards my final class.

I looked down at my phone, sighing. Today has been actually _very_ boring… Which usually isn’t the case for most of my days. I either tease Rantaro or- … Yeah. But lately I’ve been lingering around this stupid blue-haired girl, whose name I don’t even _know_ yet, and I know everybody’s name! Even if they _are_ bland and unimportant to the story, I still know them!

If I had a juice box, I’d totally chew on it. Then Rantaro would scold me, saying I’m gonna hurt my teeth. Then I’ll get annoyed and start teasing him about it. And then--

Before I knew it, I dropped my phone. Eyes widening, I didn’t hesitate to swoop it out of the air before it hit the ground. Now holding my phone close to my chest, I looked towards the person who decided to _rudely_ bump into my shoulder.

I felt a knot form in my stomach, a knot of disgust. I shouldn’t have looked up.

“Hey, ya little shit! I’ve been looking for your annoying little ass!” The disgusting, blonde cow placed her hands on her lips, smiling proudly. What’s there to be proud of? Finding me?

That’s a pretty stupid thing to be proud about.

I only scowled at her. I don’t feel like talking to a nasty pig today.

“What do you want, slut?”

“H-Heeee!!” Iruma jumped back, blushing way more than I would’ve liked. “Y-Yes..! I’m a slur!!” She squirmed, which made me furrow my eyebrows. Even though she’s my friend, she gets weird sometimes. 

“.. Get on with it.” I mutter, crossing my arms.

Noticing my bad mood, she went right back to her old self. “Bahaha!! The great Miu Iruma actually has a message to deliver, from my second-in-command, to you!! You better be fuckin' crying on your knees, cuz I’m about to-”

Sensing she was about to make a rather naughty joke, I stopped her. More importantly.. “Second-in-command?” I asked. The blue-haired girl? Her? She’s already influenced by Iruma, which is _not_ good. Maybe I’ll take up that offer from Rantaro to take care of her. I have pity for people who even associate with Iruma.

“Yeah! The nerd told me to gather some people for our club crossover. She's representing the design club, and _I’m_ representing the robotics club!” She boasted, spitting as she laughed.

Before I could ask why, she beat me to it. Well, she answered, not asked. 

“Oh! It’s for the school festival. Not to be confused with the _sports_ festival-- That’s in two months.”

I rolled my eyes. Why does our school have so many festivals? Can’t it just be one and _only_ one? We’re gonna go broke one day, and I’m gonna laugh.

“Soooo? You want me, Kokichi Ouma, to be one of your sponsors?” I smiled, locking my hands behind my head.

Iruma stayed silent. She was staring at me with a blank stare. “I don’t want you as our sponsor. But she wanted you there, anyway, for some reason.” She shrugged, then turned around.

I stared at her back. Something that’s not very pleasant to look at. For me, at least. “Huh? So you’re not gonna give me a choice? You’re a bad club president.”

Iruma started to walk off. I really had no choice other than to follow. Blue-hair girl is gonna be there, and I bet this is gonna be one heck of a show!!

\--

Iruma opened the door, probably saying some dumb stuff that I was ignoring. I was looking down at my phone, after all. I always do that when talking to Iruma.

Now, it may seem that I’m a bit of a meanie to Iruma. But she kinda deserves it, since she’s one too. I’ve known her since middle school. She wasn’t as dirty as she is now, but still has the same personality. In an outsider’s perspective, they’d view us as best friends.

But apparently I’m everyone’s best friend. So much so that I consider everyone acquaintances. 

I look up, surprised by the room set-up. I thought it would be all grayish and boring, but instead it was… A calm atmosphere. A tint of pink to everything, but I swore I could see blue.

This doesn’t fit Miu _at all._

Walking over to the circlish table and putting my stuff down, I glance over to the person who’s looking at me.. Rather knowingly.

Of course! “Rantaro-channn! What a surprise to see you here!” I chuckle, giving him the stink-eye although my tone was quite cheerful.

The green-haired booger gave me a calm, closed-eye smile. Like he usually does. “Big brother has to monitor his little brother~” He hummed.

I sat down, feeling a bit out of place. Of course I would feel left out. I really just wanted to skip class and go home, straight to my bed. Alone!!! Is that too much to ask??

Once I snap out of my thoughts, I find that everyone’s looking at me. Huh. Why do I feel so weird? I’m used to this.

“What? Did you all start a staring contest and didn’t let me know?” I sarcastically spat, looking to the side a bit. “Oooor! Maybe I’m just _that_ beautiful and you can’t afford to look away!~”

Silence from everyone. Everyone being Rantaro, Iruma, me, and…

“I asked for your opinion on what ideas we should start with for the school festival..” The blue-haired girl asked, putting a hand on her cheek while laughing nervously.

My heart jumped 5000 miles into the air. _She spoke!_

“Huh? Well, I dunno.” Iruma answered for me, scratching the back of her head.

Blue girl looked at Iruma with a calm expression. It scared almost everyone in the room.

“I don’t remember asking you…”

“H-Huh..?” Iruma squirmed. “H-H-Hey! Don’t d-dismiss me off l-like that..! Y-You’re going.. T-to…”

“If you wanted to be mentioned, maybe you should have done a better job planning for your own event.. Not have the design vice president come and do all the work for you.”

Wooow. She can argue, even!

“G-Gah!” Iruma switched to her offensive side quite quickly. “You can’t go dissing me when _you_ only came when there was a promise that _Ouma_ could come!” She pointed an accusing finger. The roles have switched, apparently. 

“Ah..!” Blue girl backed off the offensive. Now _she_ was the stuttering and awkward one, pressing two fingers together and looking away. “T-That’s not..”

“Woo-hoo! Spot on!!” Iruma cheered like a drunk man at a party and pumped a fist into the air, jumping up with a proud grin on her face. “The great Miu Iruma wins again!!”

“Jeez..” Rantaro laughed under his breath. “What a hassle. To think we came here to witness two girls arguing.”

“Hey!” Iruma shouted. Anger fueled through her veins that quickly? “You wanna be next, grassy-ass boy?!”

“Bold of you to underestimate me.” Rantaro gave a carefree smile, but I could _see_ his anger pooling around him.

I look down again. This argument might be entertaining, but this is what I do when nobody talks to me.

I’ve picked up this habit from old me. Well… I dropped it when I started to become popular, but now that I’m in a situation, I’ve started to form it again.

My eyebrow twitches. Blue girl is watching me. Staring at me. I have a love-hate relationship with people staring. On one hand, I love the attention and crave more, on the other (especially if I’m going through something), I recoil from it and wanna run away and go back to my bed to sleep.

How am I feeling about it right now?

I don’t know.

I _really_ don’t know what’s gotten into me these past few days.

_It’s not even that big of a d--_

I look over and meet blue girl’s eyes. Unblinking, we stare at each other for what feels like an eternity.

Why’s her hair suddenly blonde? Her eyes magenta? 

Her outfit is more pink now….

I stand up and gather my things. Rantaro and Iruma don’t notice, they’re in a fued right now.

But _she_ certainly notices.

As soon as I reach for the door handle, I hear her call out. When she did, the arguing went silent, and I’m faced with all eyes on me once again.

“Where are you going?” I’d say that was more concerned rather than mocking.

I’m silent for a moment. How could I respond to that, after just imagining her as Akamatsu?

My heart drops. I don’t want to think about this.

_I don’t want to think about this._

I turn around and give the biggest smile I could possibly muster. “Weeeeelll!~ Mommy just texted me to go home. Family emergency, my cat’s dying!”

Rantaro gives me an odd look. He knows I’m lying.

Well, duh. My mom passed away 3 years ago. I don’t even own a cat. I own a dog, named _cookie_.

“Oh… Well I-”

I rush out, slamming the door before anyone can take pity on me. I just want to go home, I’ve been feeling like crap all day and I don’t know why.

I bid my teacher goodbye as I exit the school. Looking back at it, it looks actually kind of decent in the afternoon.

Can you believe it? I spent the _afternoon_ here. That’s a surprise, I usually skip my last class and head straight home!

Turning back around, I decided not to note in vivid detail about how the school looks. I know that this’ll be one of the only times I get to see the school look pretty, but who cares? It’s just a school. Beauty doesn’t matter if it’s a school.

I stop.

Why did I stop?

My heart starts to beat against my chest, causing my breathing to go shallow. My eyebrows furrow slightly, as my eyes stay in their widened state (like they always are. My eyes are _huge,_ did you know that?)

“Jeez, I can detect you from a mile away. Why’re you coming after me? You love me or something?” I scoff, turning around. Turns out that my predictions were correct.

Blue-hair girl. She’s standing there, with a worried expression on her face. She was holding something in one hand. A crumpled piece of paper, it looks like.

The wind blew through her long hair, making it slightly sway with the rhythm the wind kept. Her skirt joined in on the fun, too.

She actually looked like a goddess.

No, I’m getting ahead of myself. Gods and goddesses aren’t real. She’s just a random person who I decided to give my answers on a test. Nothing more.

I finally noticed how vague my expression could be to her. I twist my face into a smile, then turn around, practically wobbling as I did so.

“Wait..”

That was her voice. I instantly stop in the middle of my step, leaving my foot just above the ground.

I was surprised. Did she really just stop me? And did I really just comply? 

This girl is dangerous. Very, very, extremely dangerous. I lose myself around her for some reason. Does she have a spell or something? I feel so dumb whenever I’m around her. Awkward, uncomfortable, _vulnerable._

I hate it. I hate it so much, but…

“You were lying, weren’t you? About the cat. To get out of the club meeting.” She spoke again. The crinkling of paper started to spear the silence we created, which could only mean she’s either opening the crumpled piece of paper she had or she was crumbling new one.

“What’s it to you?” I respond, clenching my fist. I hope I looked intimidating to her, because my face was the _opposite_ of intimidating. 

I was quite literally terrified. What’s happening? Oh my god, shut up, my heart.

“It’s just that…” She stopped mid-sentence. She was debating on what to say so I wouldn’t run off, offended. “You… Kind of ran off on us back there. The other two were in a state of confusion, so much so that they wouldn't move. So I had to take action.”

Even if her voice is soothing to me, I felt my heart drop. My smile ceases, as well as my hopes. Hopes? What for? “Go back to your club. They’d want a leader _like you._ I’m literally only over there because Iruma dragged me and Rantaro was there.” I couldn’t help but scowl. “You don’t even deserve me in your presence, anyway.”

Silence came after my harsh words. I peek over at her, only to be saddened by her small frown. She wasn’t looking at me; she was looking past me. A smart move, but I know exactly what she’s thinking. She can’t hide from m-

“You’re right, I don’t.” She sighed, looking down. I noted that she had gotten closer when I wasn’t looking, close enough to reach out and touch me.

She then looked up at me, giving me a closed-eye smile. “Which is why I want to make up for my arrogance and neglect by offering to walk you home.”

I was taken aback. My lips moved, but no sound came out. That just shows my level of surprise, doesn’t it? She must have been surprised by my reaction, because she did the exact same thing as me. 

So there we stood, nervously sputtering at each other and laughing with embarrassment. It was a pure moment of utter _confusion_ and humor. Finally, I was the one who was able to speak again.

“You-” I couldn’t help but let out a genuine giggle. “You sound like a medieval knight following the orders of their king! Bahaha, you sound so stupid!”

I put my hands on my hips, glaring down at the blue-haired girl who had her hand on her knees.

“I mean.. Come on,” I laughed. This time, it wasn’t genuine. “Walking me home? I’m not an old lady. Plus, you’re gonna have to walk aaaaaall the way back over here. You’re just putting more stuff on your shoulders, aren’t you?”

“I-I’m fine with that.” She stuttered, standing up properly and touching her fingers together nervously. “You’ve helped me out once before, remember? I have to return the favor.”

“Whatever, but if I see _any_ place where I wanna go, I’m dragging you along and _you’re_ paying for it.” I grin.

She’s silent. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a fancy wallet, looking inside of it. The girl then looked at me and smiled. “Okay.”  
  


I snort, kind of admiring her wallet. That brand’s expensive. “Wow. You’re kind of dumb. You’re just gonna accept paying for someone else’s stuff like that? You’re a doormat, Bluey-Chan!”

“Bluey… Chan…?” She repeated, A massive wave of pink rushing to her face. She raised her hand to her face, feeling the heat of it and becoming even more pink.

“I… Suppose I am. Ehehe.. Let’s go. I don’t want this to be more awkward than it already is.” She spoke, walking ahead of me and dropping the uncrumpled piece of paper into my hands. I looked at it, then back at her, then back at it.

Looking closely at the piece of paper, I could make out numbers. And a name written in cursive-writing. Her name? Her name. 

“Tsumugi Shirogane, huh?”


End file.
